Crystal Past, Golden Future
by Grounders10
Summary: Thousands of years ago a crystal kingdom fell to an onslaught of demons. Now a simple change propels Naruto Uzumaki on a course to rebuild that ancient kingdom. FemNaruto NarutoSailorMoon Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crystal Past, Golden Future**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**A Naruto Sailor Moon Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**_

_**--Break--**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells and Names of important places or things_

_**--Break--**_

_**Chapter One: A different Jutsu**_

_**--Break--**_

Naruto Uzumaki was hated from the day he was born. He was hated for something beyond his control. He was born on October 10th the same day as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a nine tailed demon fox, attacked the village of Konoha. This alone wouldn't have condemned him to hate, however through some strange twist of fate he was the only child born within ten days of the Kyuubi attack, both before and after. This earned him the distinct responsibility of becoming the container of the Kyuubi when it was sealed away by the Fourth Hokage, the leader and hero of the village.

The Fourth's last wish as he lay dying from summoning the Shinigami to seal the demon was that Naruto be view and treated as a hero. This plea fell upon death ears as the villagers turned all their sadness and grief over lost loved ones onto the child. They viewed him as the demon, a monster that needed to be destroyed. The Third Hokage upon retaking office saw that his successor's , and ironically predecessor's, wish was being denied he created a law that forbade anyone from talking about the Foxes true fate. The story to be taught in the Academy was to be that the Fourth killed the Kyuubi.

Years pasted by and Naruto grew older. At age four Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had him removed from the orphanage after one of the people who ran it tried to kill him, only to be stopped by the ANBU Black Ops that the Hokage had ordered to protect Naruto. The Hokage gave Naruto his own apartment and arranged for a monthly allowance.

Several more years passed and he joined the academy. Unfortunately the Instructors were among those who hated Naruto and did everything to prevent him from graduating, even going so far as to slip a poison that would damage his brain enough that he would have a hard time understanding even the simplest concepts and ideas. In his fourth year of the academy he tried to graduate but failed the exam miserably. He tried again the next year. He failed once again and swore to graduate the time after that. The year rolled by and he tried once more, and failed once more. Depressed he was offered another chance by his Sensei Mizuki to graduate. All her had to do was steal scroll and learn a jutsu from it. Simple… or maybe not.

--Forest Around Konoha, inside the Wall--

"Heehee. That was too easy." Naruto laughed as he hopped through the trees. 'Who knew the Old Man was a pervert.' He thought remembering what had happened with the Old Hokage. The Old Man had flown back six or seven feet, or he would have if the wall hadn't gotten in the way.

Naruto landed in a clearing and looked around. A small shed stood off to one side. "This looks good enough." He said pulling the massive scroll from his back. He laid it on the ground and unrolled it. He groaned as he noticed the first Jutsu was a Clone Jutsu. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_!? Well he didn't say it had to be a Clone Jutsu." Naruto said skipping it and letting his eyes travel down the page. "_Past Soul Awakening Jutsu_?" He read aloud as his eyes landed on the next one down, "Used to awaken the memories and powers of a past life? Warn- Don't need to know that. With this I'll make Hokage easily!" He shouted aloud before returning to the instructions.

--several hours later--

"Finally! I've finally gotten those seals down. Now all I have to do is try the Jutsu! Then I'll get every Jutsu from before!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air before he started with the hand seals. "_Ox-Dog-Dragon-Hare-Dragon-Snake-Ram-Dog-Ox-Bird-Dragon-Ram-Boar-Ram-Dragon-Horse-Dragon-Ram._" He recited as he made each seal. Holding his hands in the _Ram _seal he shouted, "_Past Soul Awakening Jutsu!_" At that precise moment Iruka, his primary Sensei from the Academy, stumbled into the clearing.

"NARUTO!" He shouted when he spotted his student who had started to glow. A moment later the light winked out and Naruto fell towards the ground. Lunging out Iruka managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Iruka spotted the open scroll a few feet away. "Naruto… what were you thinking?" He said aloud.

--Naruto's Mind--

"Ow." Naruto muttered as he regained consciousness. His eyes remained closed and he focused on what he could sense. If he didn't know better he'd say he was lying in a pool of water. Opening his eyes he pushed himself up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He said. He was in what looked like a sewer, if the sewer was perfectly square and had florescent lights. Standing up he shrugged and randomly started off down the corridor.

He walked for several minutes in silence before he entered a massive room. It was deep enough that he couldn't see the other side, and a massive Iron gate split the room in half. A small piece of paper on the gate seemed to hold it shut.

"A little small aren't you?" Came a musical female voice from off to one side. Naruto's head snapped to the side fast enough that he winced in pain. The voice came from a Blond girl wearing a Seifuku with a large bow coming from a jewel on her chest, with an even larger one in the curve of her back. A golden tiara rested on her brow. The skirt of her Seifuku was highlighted in Orange and the high heeled boots on her feet were the same color.

"Who're you calling small!" He shouted at her.

"You obviously, but that's alright." She said waving him off, "I'm here because of that… Jutsu wasn't it? Anyway this is your -- our -- mind."

"Our… Mind?" Naruto asked dumbly looking around in amazement. He looked back at her. "If this is mine… How's it yours?"

"That Jutsu squirt." She said, "I awoke your memories of your past life. In a way your lucky that you've got brain damage."

"I'm not brain damaged!" Naruto shouted, "I just… can't understand what they're talking about at the academy."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I was referring to this place." She gestured at their surroundings, "The only reason it's so dreary is because your mind is damaged, not beyond repair but beyond what Fuzzy over in the cage can fix."

"Fuzzy?" Naruto asked in confusion, looking at the cage expecting some sort of fluffy animal to walk up to the cage. Instead a pair of large glowing red eyes.

"**I AM NOT FUZZY! YOU BLOND HARLOT!" **Came a large and menacing voice.

"Shut it, or I'll reinforce the seal." The girl growled back.

"W-what the hell is that." Naruto stuttered, leaping back towards the entrance.

"That is the Kyuubi." The girl said.

"But the fourth killed it!" Naruto shouted, but tears were pouring out of his eyes as he started to make a few connections, "If it's in here then…" 'I'm a monster.' He thought.

"A demon such as the Kyuubi is too powerful to be killed by Chakra." The girl said, "You think you're the demon don't you?"

"**Bah don't make me laugh human." **Came the Kyuubi's voice, **"You, MY reincarnation. Those villagers must be crazy. I would never degrade myself by becoming human. If I was you they'd all be dead right now!"**

"As much as I don't like to agree with a _demon_ I'll admit he has a point." The girl said, "You cannot be him, because he is locked behind a seal, both his powers and consciousness. I, on the other hand, am you."

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

The girl sighed and pinched her nose for a moment. "Naruto you are the jailer, he is the prisoner. You are the Jail, he is the one confined. You are a separate person from Kyuubi. Get it now?" She asked.

A look of realization came across Naruto's face as he _finally_ understood. "I'm not the demon?" He said hopefully.

"That's what we've been saying." The girl said in exasperation, "Now I have something to tell you. That Jutsu you used, _Past Soul Awakening_ does just that. It brings your memories and powers from your past life. Normally the past self overwrites the present and creates a merged personality with the past self in control. Your… a little different. We were already merged, you just weren't able to access my memories because you aren't female."

"What does being a girl have to do with it?" Naruto demanded loudly.

"Quiet down, I'm getting to that. The reason starts nearly two hundred thousand years ago during an era known as the _Silver Millenium_. We lived during that period as the Princess of the Planet Venus. At the time all the planets were habitable through magic. The system was ruled over from the moon of this planet by Queen Serenity. It was a beautiful era of prosperity, though there were places where poverty was as in all civilizations but it was at an all time low. Each of us Princesses of the nine planets, minus Earth and plus the Moon, was gifted with powers to protect the Queen and the Princess of the Moon. The princess had her own powers, but she never had the chance to inherit them. One day during a ball a traitorous Queen from Earth, which was splintered into many different kingdoms, called Beryl made a deal with an evil force known as Metalia. She and her horde of demons and corrupted humans launched an attack on the entire Solar System, rendering every single planet barren of life except Earth which was naturally habitable and would take much more then a single demonic invasion to destroy. Queen Serenity managed to banish Beryl and her Minions into a sub dimension known as the Negaverse, and with the last of her power gather our soul, and the souls of the others princesses and her Daughters love and send us thousand of years into the future where we were reborn."

The girl took a deep breath to calm herself, having almost burst into tears as she told the story. Sniffing slightly she continued, "You and I were reborn as Minako Aino a young Japanese girl who moved to England on the other side of the world. We were awoken by Artemis, our advisor and companion. We fought a battle against one group of Beryl's army. Eventually we moved back to Japan and found the others who had been awakened by another talking cat called Luna. We fought many battles and eventually reformed the _Silver Millenium_ as _Crystal Tokyo. _A supposedly _perfect_ idea. Some people weren't willing to bow to us, but we knew it was humanities only hope to survive the abrupt Ice Age that had set in because of a cloud of nearly invisible _Dark Matter_ that had come between Earth and the Sun. We had to kill a few people. Damn it. We didn't have any choice, some of them attacked us. ATTACKED US! After that we no longer held the view that it was the ideal solution to the problem, just the best. We lost our School Girl outlook on life and set about rebuilding. We ruled for thousands of years, being effectively immortal because of our powers. We colonized the system again and made the best of what we could. We expanded to neighbouring star systems. It wasn't to last however. The peace, prosperity, and happiness couldn't last. This time it wasn't a traitor, or malcontent that brought down the empire no… It was a demonic invasion from outside the solar system. The Outer Systems fell first, faster then anything we'd ever encountered. They didn't strip the planets of resources they just kept moving inward towards the central system. They ignored most of the colonies, only decimating what was in their way. When they reached us we fought, but it was to no avail. At least at first. Ami, Sailor Mercury, found a weakness in them. We exploited it and killed all but nine."

Naruto felt a sinking feeling when she said this. "The Bijuu." He said.

Minako nodded. "Correct. They were the Bijuu. They were different, they weren't the most powerful but they were the smartest, and they didn't have the same weakness. In the end we couldn't beat them so we did the next best thing. We bound them to serve our reincarnations and we bound them to the life force of planet earth. Should they kill too many they will die. That is why they haven't wiped humanity. We gave our lives to protect them. Now we're being reborn. Now we come to you. My reincarnation and the reason you can't use my power. The powers of the Senshi can only be wielded by a Woman. We don't know why but for a man they weaken to the point of almost being useless. Only the powers of Earth can be activated by a man, but with the problems I've told you of before. Now this is where the Jutsu comes in. It's turning you into a girl, but since your already merged with me you'll be in charge. I expect it'll fix this place, in fact it already looks like it is." She pointed to the top of the room which was slowly changing into a blue sky with a few clouds here and there.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TURNING INTO A GIRL!" He shouted at full volume.

"Is there a problem with being a girl?" Minako said dangerously.

"Eer…. No. Nothing wrong with being a girl." He said edging away from his past self.

"Good because you wouldn't want to hate yourself when you become one. And there is no stopping it! Thanks to that Jutsu of yours you will be activating your powers and start to remember both the _Silver Millenium_ and _Crystal Tokyo_. I will stay here to help you remember our Magic and Combat training from both eras, as well as provide a voice of reason to your inexperienced mind." She grinned, "Besides someone has to keep the furball from trying to force his Youkai on you. Whatever you do, do not ask him for power."

"**As if I'd give it to one of those who bound me to this miserable planet."** Kyuubi growled.

"I said SHUT UP!" Minako yelled at the Bijuu and launched a beam of energy from her right pointer finger. It struck the demon right between the eyes, sending it for a loop and causing it to lose consciousness. "Maybe I overdid it." She said simply and turned back to Naruto who was staring at her with a stunned expression.

'Maybe being a girl won't be so bad.' He thought as a grin spread across his face.

"Now when you wake up your going to be in-" Minako began to explain the various 'power modes' that a Senshi had when the entire area vanished in a flash of white. When the light finally returned they were standing in a giant meadow with trees around the edge. The gate had changed into a full open cage, allowing the Kyuubi's entire body to be seen, its red fur shining in the sun. The biggest change, however, wasn't to their surroundings but to Naruto. He had become a she.

She stood 5' 4", taller then most in her class, with longer blond hair that was held back by a red bow and she was wearing the exact same thing as Minako across from her. "What the-" Naruto froze at the sound of her voice and looked down. "Damn it I wish I had a mirror." She said aloud and their combined surprise a mirror appeared before her. She stood in front of it and twirled around for a moment. "Well at least I look good." She said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yes you do. You look like I did when I was your age." Minako said smiling.

"I don't think this'll be bad… not bad at all." She whispered looking up at the other girl and smiled. "What were you saying before everything changed?" She asked.

"As I was saying when you wake up you should be in Princess form. There are three levels of ability and protection for each Senshi. Civilian, which has no powers beyond those of a normal human, and no magical protection. Princess is the middle stage with all the powers and some magical protection. Finally there is the Senshi phase. Where you wear this." Minako gestured at their Seifuku's, "I'm not sure how but these offer a lot of protection and healing boosts."

"These offer protection?" Naruto asked in disbelief. How something as… skimpy as what she was wearing possibly offer protection eluded her restored brain.

"Just something I thought I should ask… How do you feel?" Minako asked. She wanted to know if she had to cover anything else right now or if they could just skip to the most important things she wanted to tell Naruto.

"Well… Everything seems clearer. I understand everything I was told before during the academy." Naruto said flashing an ecstatic grin at the other girl, "I get everything you've told me. I'd probably have been wondering what you were talking about a few minutes ago."

"Good now there is going to be one rather visible sign that you're a princess. The Symbol of Venus will be glowing on your forehead. It doesn't matter if you keep it covered or not, but people might find it odd." Minako said, "If you need me to tell you anything think in my direction, and hope I'm not trying to keep furball here from interfering."

"That's it? No cool attacks or anything?" Naruto asked disappointed, "I mean that's sort of why I performed the Jutsu. Idiot that I was I'm still disappointed."

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Minako said looking sheepish, "Oops well I guess I'll tell you now. Each Senshi has a Domain from which their powers come from. Most have more then one. We have Metal, Light, and Love."

"LOVE?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Yes love. One of our main abilities is called _Venus Love Me Chain_. It's a chain formed of heart shaped pieces of metal that are energized with large amounts of energy, to the point where they start glowing. Another attack is called _Venus Love and Beauty Shock_. A powerful blast of pure energy strong enough to go straight through the entire height of the Hokage tower several times over before dissipating. Well that's how strong it was when we died. When we first got it, it could barely go thirty feet without vanishing into thin air. If you do use it cut back on the power."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked dryly. 'Love… Why Love of all things…' She thought.

"Hm… well we only had one source of energy so before you leave lets see if you can perform our basic ability. It's called _Crescent Beam_ a thin crescent shaped beam of high density light energy." Minako explained before raising her right hand and extending her pointer finger towards the large bulk that was Kyuubi.

"That's what you used on him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, if I had it would've bounced right off him. I used a wordless version of _Venus Love and Beauty Shock_. It took more energy then usual to power it up that much but it was worth it to shut up the damn beast. Now watch." She shut her eyes and focused on her pointer finger. "Now I want follow me on this, okay?"

"Uh… Sure." Naruto said hesitantly and mirrored Minako's posture.

"Now focus on your inner energy. It feels like there are two instead of one, doesn't it?" Minako asked.

"Yeah. I feel my Chakra but there's also another calmer one. Though it's hard to tell, my chakra is much calmer now then it was before. It's a lot easier to control." Naruto said as she focused on her power.

"That is your magic. Now I want you to let it flow into the tip of your pointer finger. Don't force it just let it flow there." Minako instructed as her own finger began to glow with energy.

Naruto focused on her second energy. Magic according to Minako. Chakra had to be forced to move when you didn't use hand seals. Apparently this wasn't the case with magic. Following her predecessor's instruction she imagined it flowing into her finger. "Got it." She said as it began to build up.

"Good now release it in one long burst. _VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!_" Minako shouted releasing all the pent up energy. A thin beam of light shot from her finger and deflected off of the large beast in front of her.

'Now release it!' Naruto thought. "_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!_" She shouted and released the energy in her finger. A beam of the same shape and appearance as Minako's blasted from her finger and, like Minako's, deflected off of Kyuubi.

"Nice for a first time. Now normally I'd tell you to figure these out on your own, they are after all our powers. Every Venus instinctively knows how to perform them to their best. I did this because it will help later on when I start teaching you the other forms of magic I picked up." Minako turned towards her reincarnation, "I think you should go, before something major happens outside. I don't trust Mizuki."

"How?" Naruto asked, "How do I get out?" She looked around. "I don't see a door."

"Just will yourself. Be careful, I don't want to die so soon after I've been reborn." Minako said.

"That makes two." Naruto said before she focused on the outside world and vanished.

"Good luck." Minako whispered with a small smile, "Though you won't need it."

--Clearing, Real World--

Iruka stared down at the girl in his lap who had moments before been his student Naruto. 'What the hell just happened.' He thought looking at the girl. She held a distinct resemblance to Naruto, all she was missing were the whisker marks on her cheeks, and the glowing symbol on her head.

He set his thoughts aside as she stirred, leaning into him. Her eyes blinked open and she looked around before she noticed she was leaning against someone. She turned her head and looked up at him. "You found me Iruka-Sensei." She said and smiled.

"N-Naruto?" He stuttered looking down at the blond hair girl. True she was wearing his students clothes but still, how often did boys turn into girl, and vice versa.

"Yep. I have a lot of explaining to do… don't I?" She said hesitantly, her gaze shifting to the ground.

"Yes you do. Come on, pick up that scroll and lets go." Iruka said helping Naruto to her feet. Sighing Naruto walked over to the scroll and rolled it up.

As she lifted it up she said, "There wasn't a make up exam was there?"

Iruka looked at her confused. "Make up exam? What are you talking about?" He asked, though he had a really bad feeling.

"Should have known." Naruto muttered to herself, "Mizuki-Sensei told me that if I stole the scroll and showed you one technique after learning it that I would be able to pass."

'Mizuki. What-' Iruka cut his thoughts off abruptly and lunged at Naruto, pushing her out of the way of a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken that pinned him to the wall of the shed. Gritting his teeth he turned his eyes in the direction the Kunai had come from. "Mizuki." He hissed as his eyes landed on the Silver haired academy instructor. He knew instantly that his old friend wasn't there to help him, that with his specialty weapon a pair of Fuuma Shuriken on his back.

"Looks like you found him-" Mizuki glanced at Naruto, who was standing with her pointer finger pointed straight at him, and smirked, "Make that her- first. Oh well looks like I'll just have to kill both of you and take that scroll." He said lifting the large Fuuma shuriken in his hand.

"_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!_" Came a shout form Naruto's direction and a solid beam of energy slammed into the giant Shuriken, sending it flying into the bush. "Did you forget about me?" She shouted.

Both Chunin turned wide eyes towards the supposed 'drop-out' of the academy. "Naruto, this isn't any time for heroics. RUN!" Iruka shouted, "Don't let him get the scroll."

"Kukuku." Mizuki laughed evilly, "Do you want to know why the village hates you Naruto?"

Iruka's eyes went wide once again, "NO! It's-"

"I already know Mizuki-_sensei._" She put as much scorn as possible into the title, "Just so you know, I'm not that monster, I am its jail and its jailer. Now Iruka-Sensei what is the punishment for speaking of it? There has to be something otherwise I would have learned about it before."

Iruka sighed, "The punishment for breaking the Third's Law is death. But… Naruto please don't, he'll kill you." He said.

"No he won't, and don't worry about him, I'll just knock him out." Naruto said with a grin as she lowered her hand.

"You knock me out? I'll take you down with one attack DEMON!" Mizuki shouted arrogantly.

"One attack? Your an idiot if you think I'll fall that easily." Naruto shot back, "And I'm not a demon, TRAITOR!" She raised her finger again and aimed it at Mizuki.

"Oh no you don't!" Mizuki shouted leaping up as Naruto fired another _Crescent Beam_. Mizuki grabbed the second massive shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Taken by surprise it caught Naruto in the chest and pinned her to the tree behind her.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted before the blond burst into smoke, revealing a log pinned to the tree in her stead. 'Good job Naruto.' Iruka thought with a smirk in Mizuki's direction. "That the best you can do Mizuki? What was that about taking her out in one shot?" Iruka taunted his former friend.

"Shut up you fool. You actually trust her don't you?" Mizuki said in disgust, "She is a demon and will stab you in the back at a moments notice."

"Like you just did. No, she's not like that Mizuki, she knows what it's like to be forgotten, to not be acknowledged." Iruka said pulling the out the Kunai and Shuriken that Mizuki had pinned him to the shed with.

"Oh really? And where is your precious demon now, eh? Obviously saving its own hide right now." Mizuki retorted pulling out another Kunai, "I was going to kill you later but, I THINK I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW!" He threw the Kunai at Iruka who couldn't dodge after the damage done to him by Kunai and Shuriken. Iruka closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over quick. The sound of shattering metal met his ears, causing him to open his eyes. Mizuki was looking straight above him. Iruka raised his head enough to see the slightly glowing out line of Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Naruto shouted, "YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON IRUKA SENSEI AND I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"You're a little late demon. Where did you go? Thought you could run away but realized I'd just track you down?" Mizuki mocked.

"I was hiding the scroll from you Traitor. Now lets settle this." Naruto raised both hands in front of her and shut her eyes for a moment. A second later she opened them, both they and the symbol on her head had started to glow. "_Venus past, present and future. Metal, Light, and love. Let your power flow around me._"

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. That wasn't Ninjutsu, and whatever it was the power being gathered was much greater then any possible Ninjutsu he'd ever heard of. 'I can't let her finish!' He thought drawing another Kunai he through it at the newly awakened Princess. Several feet from her it was deflected by another Kunai. He whipped his gaze to Iruka who had managed to stumble to his feet.

"Why don't you let her finish." Iruka gasped, "This is what you asked for isn't it, her to learn a new skill and show me."

"_-Let your power flow through me and gather in my hands._" Naruto's hands began to glow brightly and she shifted them so that they were pointing at Mizuki, "_VENUS SEARING LIGHT!_" Mizuki didn't even have time to scream as a massive blast of condensed light energy hit him and vaporized not only the place he was standing, but nearly a dozen trees behind as well. Naruto leaned against the trunk of the tree she was in. "He's dead. Oh god I forgot how much power was behind that spell. Oh god." She whispered over and over again.

'Naruto.' Iruka thought sadly, 'this is why I told you to run. Even if you were to kill him the shock would devastate you.' "NARUTO!" He called getting her attention, "Come down here." Slowly and rather lethargically Naruto climbed to her feet and jumped down to Iruka. No sooner was she on the ground then she threw herself into his arms, sobbing heavily. "Sh. Shh it's alright. It's alright." Iruka whispered into her ear as she sobbed, "He was going to kill both of us, you didn't have any choice."

"I-I-I know Iruka-S-sensei." Naruto managed to stutter out through the sobs.

"Naruto, I know this isn't the best thing to ask but, where did you hide the Scroll?" Iruka asked.

Naruto pulled back, allowing Iruka to see her blue eyes that were red and swollen from crying. The occasional tear still wound its way down her cheek, but they were few and far between. Reaching into seemingly empty space she groped around until her hand seemed to hit something and she smiled. Still smiling she pulled a massive scroll from out of the air.

"Wha- How?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"I-I'll tell you and the Hokage at th-the same t-time. That way I'll o-only have to t-tell it o-once." She stutter as the occasional sob rocked her body.

"Alright, come on Naruto." Iruka said helping her back to her feet, "We'll go talk to the Hokage."

"Before or after you get those treated?" Naruto asked looking at several of the wounds that were still bleeding.

"Before, we need to get the scroll to him before some idiot decides to be overzealous." Iruka said starting off through the forest.

"I still think we should stop at the hospital."

--Hokage Tower, Sarutobi's Office--

Sarutobi sat back from his crystal ball and pondered what he had just witnessed. 'Why did you use that jutsu Naruto? You should have studied Kage Bunshin.' The aged Hokage thought. He knew what that jutsu did, having helped invent it, and then having written it in that scroll as well. On a whim he stood up and walked over to one of the many bookcases in the room.

He pulled a book off the shelf title: _The Legend of the Crystal City And the Rise of the Bijuu_. Almost immediately the bookcase rolled to the side revealing a large glass case set into the wall. Inside was a large Crystal sword. "'_Keep it safe until its rightful owner remembers'_ is what she said." He spoke aloud as he reached out and lifted it from its stand, "I have a feeling that its owner is coming here soon." He glanced over at the Crystal ball where a clear image of Naruto and Iruka roof hopping to the Hokage Tower could be seen.

--Ten Minutes Later--

Knock, Knock, knock

Sarutobi looked up from the Crystal Sword which he'd been examining for the past ten minutes. "Enter." He said loudly. A moment later the handle turned and Iruka walked in, followed immediately by Naruto. The neo-girl stopped dead when she saw the sword in his hands. 'It's probably taking all her willpower not to run over and grab it from me.' He thought with a smile of amusement. "Good job Iruka and welcome back Naruto." He said looking her up and down, "By the looks of it you recognize the sword, don't you?"

"Y-yeah I recognize it." Naruto said nervously, "But… How?" She looked up at him wide eyed.

"An old friend told me to hang onto it many years ago until '_its rightful owner remembers._' I take it you are its owner?" Sarutobi said with a smile.

Iruka looked back and forth for a moment before saying, "Hold on. Lord Hokage what's going on here?"

Sarutobi sighed and gestured them to sit down in the pair of seats in front of his desk. "Sit down and maybe Naruto will explain what happened after she used _that_ jutsu." He said.

As they sat down Iruka gave Naruto a pointed glance. "What did that Jutsu do?" He asked, could it have done something bad to her? Did it harm her? What did it do?

"Well it sort of awoke past memories…" She began. Thirty minutes later she finished her tale, "…and I asked her how to come back and she told me to focus. The rest you know."

Sarutobi smiled, while Iruka looked stunned. "Well Naruto, or should I say Lady Venus?" The Hokage said with a tip of his wide-brimmed hat.

"I don't remember enough to be called 'Lady Venus' so I guess Naruto will do." Naruto said with a smile.

"Being a little informal aren't you Venus?" Came a female voice from the door.

Naruto froze up as several memories flashed by her eyes. "No…" She whispered turning around in her chair and looking over the back at the woman who was standing next to the door. The clothes were different, standard Jounin wear and a forehead protector with the Kanji for time on it, but the red eyes and dark emerald green hair, along with the key like staff leaning against the wall next to her, Naruto could have recognized her in her sleep. "Pluto… HEY! HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE!" Naruto screamed, "AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DIED YOU DON'T LOOK EVEN SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE!"

Setsuna Meiou, also known as the Senshi of Pluto, winced at the loud volume of her counterpart. "I won't then." She said after cleaning one of her ears out.

Naruto glared at her a moment before sighing. "It's good to see you again. Even if I don't remember you too well." She said before looking over at the crystal sword the Hokage had placed on his desk. "You recovered my sword and made sure it would be here even if you weren't. Didn't you?" She asked.

Setsuna looked at the her twelve year old counterpart and gave her a rare smile. "Yes I did. There wasn't a guarantee that I would be able to come here when you remembered." She said before turning her gaze to Sarutobi, "It's good to see you again Sarutobi. The years haven't been kind to you by the looks of it."

He chuckled. "No they certainly haven't been Setsuna. Welcome back. Now I take it your probably here because of that offer I made years ago." He said leaning forward over the desk a bit.

"Offer?" Naruto asked, "What kind of offer?"

Setsuna smirked and Naruto gulped. Sure it was bad when she was mysterious but when she smirked… well you knew it was already too late for you to do anything about whatever it was she had planned. 'She better not be planning something like _that_.' Naruto thought. She couldn't remember what _that_ was, but she remembered that it had been set up by Setsuna in retaliation for something she had done. She clearly remembered one thing though, the troops under her command had taken forty years to stop using the nickname that was spawned from _that incident._

"_He offered me a position as a Jounin here. I'll accept it but…" She turned her gaze back to the Hokage, "But I'll only accept it if you let me have a Genin team of my choosing."_

"_Then we have an agreement Setsuna." The Hokage said, reaching into a drawer and pulled out a Konoha forehead protector. He tossed it to her and she caught it with one hand._

"_Now don't you have to do a retest?" Setsuna said looking pointedly at Naruto and Iruka._

"_What do you mean retest?" Iruka asked, though he knew exactly where this was going._

"_Venus wasn't at her best when the test was done, plus if you were listening to her you'd know that she can control her chakra better." Setsuna said._

"_Iruka I agree with Setsuna. Why don't we do it now, and then send you to get fixed up." Sarutobi said gesturing for both of them to get up._

"_Alright come on Naruto." Iruka said as he stood up. Naruto bounced out of the chair and to the front of the room. 'She may remember her past life, but she's still Naruto.' Iruka thought with a smile. "Okay Naruto Three Clones." He instructed._

"_Alright. Here we go." Naruto said forming the several hand seals required for the clone jutsu. A large puff of smoke appeared around her. When the smoke settled more then three dozen clones surrounded her. "Umm.. Oops. Too much chakra." She said sheepishly._

"_That's fine Naruto. Before you put way too much into it. You pass." Iruka said, picking up a forehead protector from Sarutobi's desk. He walked over and placed it in Naruto's hand. "I should have just given mine to you after you beat Mizuki. But…"_

"_But the ninja academy doesn't include magic." Naruto said with a grin, "You needed to see a clone jutsu."_

"_Your definitely smarter now Naruto." Iruka said ruffling her hair, and laughing when she scowled at him. He turned to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage may I leave. I still need to visit the hospital." He said._

"_You can go now Iruka." The Hokage said._

_Iruka bowed and walked out the door. "The orientation is in two days at 11:00 am Naruto. Don't be late." He called over his shoulder._

"_I won't be." Naruto replied as she watched the man she thought of as an older brother walk out of sight._

"_Sarutobi," Setsuna started._

"_You want Naruto, correct?" He asked._

"_That is correct." Setsuna said, "I would also like Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka."_

_The Hokage raised his eyebrows at the names. "I have no problems with that but… why them?" He asked, writing the names on paper._

"_About fifty thousand years ago I developed a spell that allows me to check for Sailor Star Crystals. I used it on the girls in Naruto's class. Now that one of the Inners has awoken by herself I can start waking up the others." Setsuna said._

"_Wait, Ino and Hinata are Senshi as well?" Naruto asking in excitement, "Who? Is one of them Makoto?"_

_Setsuna laughed lightly. "Ino is Jupiter and Hinata is Mercury. I feel sorry for Hinata. Her family hates her for being kind." Setsuna said, her expression taking on a sad look._

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah she never does anything in class that could attract attention. Reminds me of what Usagi said Ami was like before they met. But… She's got some of the lowest marks in the class. She's the worst Kunoichi in the class, as far as marks go. She's never really shown a high intelligence." Naruto said thinking back._

"_There is one saying among Ninja's. 'Look underneath the underneath.' In other words take nothing at face value, and even when you find something hidden consider the possibility that it might be something to mislead you." Setsuna said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow, it's late and we all need sleep."_

"_Your right Setsuna. Naruto," The Hokage said, "if I am not mistaken Setsuna owns a mansion on the outskirts of the village. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying there. After all it would be hard to explain why your not a boy."_

"_Sure. If it's fine with Setsuna." Naruto said looking at the older Senshi._

"_It's fine by me. I was going to drag her there anyway." Setsuna said, "Lets get going now." She walked towards Naruto and placed one hand on the blond girl's shoulder._

"_One more thing before you leave." Sarutobi said, withdrawing a scroll from his desk and tossing it at Naruto. She caught it with one hand and looked it over. On one side were several Kanji that read: TO NARUTO UZUMAKI - NAMIKAZE. "Read it later then come and talk to me sometime tomorrow." He said as she reached to open the seal, "It contains some interesting information. Some of which it would be best if you were fully awake."_

"_What is it?" Naruto asked._

"_A final letter." The Hokage replied, "Now get going. We all need sleep."_

"_Fine." Naruto said._

"_I'll talk to you in the morning Sarutobi." Setsuna said and teleported both her and Naruto from the room._

_--Moments later, Meiou Manor, Konoha Outskirts--_

_Setsuna and Naruto Reappeared on a dirt road in the middle of the forest. "This is the closest we can get with magic." Setsuna said, "We'll have to walk from here." She started off down the path, leaving Naruto behind._

"_HEY! Wait up!" Naruto shouted hurrying after the older woman. It was rather difficult to keep up, what with the fact that Naruto had to take three steps for every one of Setsuna's._

"_Hurry up then Venus. I'm not waiting." Setsuna said as she strode down the path, her staff echoing her every second step._

"_DO I HAVE TO PULL RANK!" Naruto shouted as a memory came to her of the past._

"_You'll have to wait until your thirteen before you can do that, only a few months." Setsuna said over her shoulder._

_Naruto ground her teeth together. Damn her spotty memory. It was just letting her make a fool of herself. "Damn it Setsuna!" Naruto shouted angrily, "WHEN I GET My… hands… wow." Naruto slowed to a stop as the road ended at a gigantic building. It reminded her of something called 'European' architecture, specifically a place called 'France.' A large wrought iron gate stood in the path, preventing them from getting closer to the house. "That-that's your house?" Naruto asked at the top of her voice._

_Setsuna dug a finger into her ear and sighed. "Yes it's my house. Now stop yelling, your giving me a headache." She said._

"_Sorry." Naruto said apologetically. She looked at the large house while Setsuna unlocked the gate. The house was painted a sedate off white. The house was three stories tall, and there were several large windows on the top floor, all leading out to balconies. The second floor had several smaller windows that were covered by dark emerald green shutters. The ground floor looked much the same, the only difference being the pair of large French double doors leading out onto the pathway the lead by the door. For some reason her memories supplied the word driveway, whatever that was._

"_Come on, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Setsuna said walking through the gate and up to the house. Naruto followed quietly, slightly stunned by the size of the house. Following Setsuna through the French doors her awe doubled. In the center of the entry hall was a massive circular staircase rising up to the third floor, with a large chandelier reaching from the ceiling to about five feet above the floor. The floor itself was made of cedar flooring, probably from somewhere outside the elemental countries. On the ground floor were several doors, one on the right, one on the left and one right next to the staircase._

"_On your right is the door to the kitchen." Setsuna said walking towards the stairs, "On the left is the electronics room, you'll remember that later most likely. Through the door next to the stairs are some stairs leading down to the basement where I have a laboratory. Come on I'll show you to your room." Setsuna started up the stairs and Naruto hurried after her a moment later. When the reached the second floor Setsuna spoke again, "This floor has two bathrooms and a library." Without pausing she continued up the stairs to the third floor, Naruto trailing close behind her._

_Naruto looked around as they stepped off the stairs. The stairs rose out of a hole in the middle of the room onto a carpeted circular hallway with doors all around. Setsuna walked around the room to a door on the other side of the room from the stairs. She stopped before one a yellow door with the symbol of Venus on it. "This is yours." She said._

"_I can go in?" Naruto asked walking up to it._

"_It's yours." Setsuna said simply._

"_Thanks." Naruto said and pushed open the door. Stepping through she gapped at the room. Memories started to bombard Naruto almost immediately. The entire room was made of crystal. Everything from floor to ceiling was the semi-transparent to slightly opaque crystal that was popular in Crystal Tokyo as a building material. A large heart shaped bed was in the center of the room. It was covered with yellow blankets and large yellow pillows. A large crystal fountain on the right of the room splashed merrily. Several chairs stood around a table on the other side of the room. A vase filled with daffodils stood upon the table. Two doors led into other rooms further in._

"_Recognize it?" Setsuna asked as Naruto walked slowly in. A stiff nod from the girl answered her. "I based this room upon your old one."_

"_I know." Naruto whispered quietly, her voice was almost drowned out by the sound of water. "I remember a bit more now Setsuna. I'll talk to you in the morning."_

"_See you in the morning… Naruto." Setsuna said walking out of the room and leaving the neo-girl alone in her room._

_Naruto looked around the room once more before making a beeline to one of the doorways. If she recalled correctly it led to a bathroom. She wasn't disappointed. The bathroom was quite spacious with a large heart shaped bath dominating the room. There was water already inside the bath and it was churning as the waters were circulated so that the water would always be crystal clear. Towels were stacked on a shelf nearby. A bathrobe hung from a single peg next to the shelf. With a grin she threw off her old clothes and slid into the bath tube._

_A small moan of pleasure escaped her as she settled into the waters. "Ooh I could stay here forever." She said to herself. She blinked when no reply came. "Oh right I usually invited Makoto in so we could talk." Naruto said to herself, "She always told me to keep wishing whenever I said that." She sighed sadly then grinned as an image of Ino Yamanaka flashed through her head. "HA! No more blond jokes now Makoto!" She shouted gleefully before settling down and looking around. Spotting what she was looking for she walked over to the other side of the bath and grabbed a bar of soap._

_--Forty minutes later--_

_Naruto rose from the bath feeling clean for the first time in ages. She climbed out of the bath and walked quickly over to the towels. She dried herself off quickly before slipping on the bathrobe and heading back to her room. She strode straight to the other door and stepped through. A long line of lights turned on, revealing more then a few articles of clothing lining the walls. She slowly walked down it and noted that everything would fit her. Everything._

'_How did Setsuna manage this?' She thought in amazement. Every article of clothing she touched brought a memory of when she might have worn it before. "She replicated all my clothes?" Naruto whispered in stunned amazement. Another small smile graced her face. 'This save me a lot of trouble.' She thought before stopping and pulling off a set of underwear and a night gown. She dressed quickly and head back to the main room._

_Naruto slid under the covers of the bed and snuggled into the pillows. She sighed once in contentment and fell asleep in less then a minute._

_--Author's Note--_

_This is an idea of mine that I've been working on for a while. I don't know why I started to write this, I just did. I have an idea where this is going, a very vague one so don't be surprised if it takes a while between chapters, or if it end without warning. This is a side project so don't expect too much._

_Note: Flames will be fed to Kyuubi then he will be unleashed upon your town/village/city in retaliation. _


	2. Jupiter and Mercury

-1_**Crystal Past, Golden Future**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**A Naruto Sailor Moon Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**_

_**--Break--**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells and Names of important places or things_

_**--Break--**_

_**Chapter Two: Jupiter and Mercury**_

_**--Break--**_

Naruto twitched as the sun slid across her face. When it reached her eyes she opened her eyes slightly before closing them with a pained groan. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around the room. 'Where am I?' She thought for a moment before she remembered the day before. "Oh yeah I'm at Setsuna's!" She exclaimed. She pushed aside the covers and hoped out of bed. Without hesitation she walked over to the large closet through one of the doors to her room.

She exited the closet a few minutes later wearing a long orange sundress, a red bow in that held her hair in a ponytail and a pair of Orange sandals. She walked across the room quickly, pausing for a moment by the fountain, and slipped out the door. She walked quietly downstairs and into the kitchen.

Setsuna was sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and reading over something on a holographic display pad next to her and wearing a pink bathrobe. "Good morning Setsuna!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Setsuna looked up and raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. "Going girl today Naruto?" She asked, "I thought you'd chose something a little more practical then that."

Naruto shrugged and gave her a cute smile. "I'll change if we decide to practice. But the reason I dressed like this is because I remembered everything up to Galaxia." Naruto said seriously.

Setsuna pushed herself back from the table and stood up. "Cereal's in the top right cupboard on the same wall as the fridge. Bowls are directly across from it. I'm going to get ready for today. Meet me in the backyard ready to train in an hour." She said walking by Naruto.

Naruto stuck her tongue out at Setsuna's back. "Meanie." She said.

"Your not three Naruto. So stop sticking your tongue out at people." Setsuna said without looking.

Naruto scowled before huffing and turning her back to Setsuna in an angry pout. 'Can't even relax for one day around her!' Naruto thought angrily, skipping the fact that she'd only known Setsuna for a day in this life.

Deciding that it would be best if she followed Setsuna's advice she quickly ate breakfast before heading back upstairs. She walked across her bedroom. Her shoes clicked on the crystal floor. She glanced over at the fountain as she passed it. A couple memories of sitting on the side reading a book crept to mind before she looked away. Everything she looked at brought something into her head. She doubted it would stop any time soon either.

She stepped inside her closet and looked down the row for anything that could be used for training. 'No… NO… DAMN IT!' She thought as she went down the row. 'How many damn ball gowns and dresses do I have!' She thought angrily as she kept going down the row. 'Oh right I bought a new one every ten years… that's two thousand five hundred… Good thing she only copied my favourites or I'd be here for hours…' She looked down the row and sighed. At this rate she was going to be here for hours.

Something on one of the hooks caught her eye. "That's this." She wondered walking over to it. A black shirt and short along with an orange skirt and vest hung from a manikin. A birthday type card hung from shirt. Flipping it open she read:

_I thought you could do with something that was actually practical that wasn't your sailor suit. After all you are a Kunoichi and that outfit doesn't fit with the profession. There's a dozen or so more scattered about the place. Good luck finding them._

_Sincerely _

_Setuna Meiou_

"Thanks Setsuna… Wait find them!" She shouted angrily, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER! IT'LL TAKE HOURS TO FIND ANYTHING IN HERE!"

Seething she took the clothes off the manikin and put them on. Looking in one of her mirrors she had to agree she looked good. Well more like cute at the moment. She'd need to be older to properly wear it, but it still looked good on her.

She grabbed her kunai holster and pouch from her night stand on her way out of the room and hurried out into the back yard. The yard was quite large, with a great deal of it being taken up by an open field of grass. The field was bordered by a ring of gardens, beyond which stood several out buildings, probably used for storage, though of what she couldn't say.

In the middle of the field was Setsuna, who was spinning her staff through glissening patterns in the air. It took Naruto a moment to realize she was practicing a kata common among soldiers during the _Silver Millennium _and _Crystal Tokyo. _She watched, mesmerized, as the Princess of Pluto spun and twirled, blocking attacks from unseen opponents and retaliating with unparalleled ferocity.

If Naruto remembered correctly the style she was using was _Shen Hio Gyoken _or the _Thousand Moons of Pluto _style. The style was used almost exclusively by the War Mages of Pluto. Or had been since they were all dead now.

Eventually Setsuna came to a stop, her staff poised as though she had just delivered a killing blow to a downed opponent. She removed her staff from her imaginary opponents throat and turned to Naruto. She looked the girl up and down. "I see you found one of them." She said, an almost not there smirk gracing her features.

Naruto growled softly. "I thank you for making them so easy to find." She hissed sarcastically.

Setsuna laughed softly. "Your welcome." She said, laughing harder at the younger Senshi's glare. Setsuna tilted her head to one side as Naruto threw a Kunai at her. With a deft and nearly invisible movement she twirled her staff and snared the kunai through its loophole. With another flick she sent it back towards Naruto, who 'eeped' and dived to the side.

Naruto glared as Setsuna smirked. 'Oh she is so going to get it.' Naruto thought as she drew another kunai. She stopped before she threw it. A small grin appeared as a memory of the past came to her. Two memories actually. 'She's done this before. The first time she had to train us she did this. It only worked on Mars and Uranus at first, but then the rest of us got fed up with her attitude. Well maybe I should show her I know a little more then how to throw a knife.' She thought.

Setsuna frowned Venus should have attacked instead of hesitating. Why would she not just attack. At this point she was still mostly Naruto, which meant she was still extremely impatient. 'I guess I better start this session then, especially if she-' Setsuna's thoughts were cut off as Naruto threw another Kunai. She spun her staff in the same way as before, hooking loophole and throwing it back.

Naruto rolled out of the way and brought up one finger. "_Crescent Beam!_" She shouted as the energy beam zapped out and grazed Setsuna's cheek, drawing blood.

Setsuna grinned. Naruto appeared to know a little magic, which meant she wouldn't be able to just stand there. Holding back so she wouldn't completely devastate her soon-to-be student she closed the distance between her and Naruto. The blond haired girl barely managed to bring up a kunai to block her first strike. Naruto skidded backwards several feet, leaving ruts in the earth as she tried to stop herself.

Naruto launched herself forward the moment she stopped, the short blade of her Kunai aimed at her green-haired opponent's throat. Setsuna seemed to disappear before Naruto even got close. Before Naruto could locate her opponent a blow landed on the back of her head, sending her into the ground. "Ow." Growled Naruto as she pulled herself from the dirt and looked up at Setsuna, who stood smirking behind her.

"I think I have an idea where you are at the moment Venus." She said, "We're done for now."

"But I-" Naruto started.

"You know a little magic, and your ok at hand to hand. I know you need help with Chakra based abilities, but we can work on those later. I know from the past that you'll work well with Jupiter and Mercury." Setsuna said before extending a hand down to her soon-to-be student.

Naruto glared a moment before sighing and grasping it with her own. "You win this time Puu." She said as she was pulled to her feet.

Setsuna gave a small mysterious smile. "Don't worry you'll get better as you remember more." She said.

"I better." Naruto said with a scowl.

"Come on, we have a couple things to do today. Get washed up and into something more appropriate for shopping. Also bring that letter that Sarutobi gave you." Setsuna said leading Naruto into the house.

"Uh… Sure." Naruto said as one of the buildings outside caught her eye as they walked in. 'That place looks familiar.' She thought. "Setsuna what are the buildings around the backyard?" She asked.

"They're old prefab structures from the some of our old military facilities. I used magic to transport them here. Mostly they contain old weapons, vehicles, and even a couple mobile labs. I'm sure Mercury will be happy I managed to save those." She said with a small smile.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah she probably will, once she remembers." She said between giggles.

"Head up stairs and get washed up. I'll wait here." Setsuna said.

"Alright, be right back." Naruto said running up the stairs three at a time.

Setsuna chuckled at her antics. Oh it was refreshing to have another Senshi around after so long, especially one as energetic as Venus. So there would be two more around, and then they could begin to search for the others.

"I'm back!" Shouted Naruto as she barrelled down the stairs, letter in hand. She wore a mid length orange skirt and a white blouse with the sign of Venus over her left breast. Small diamond earrings hung from her ears and her forehead protector was tied to her right arm. The symbol for Venus was visible as it glowed dimly upon her forehead.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the earrings. "When did you get your ears pierced?" She asked.

Naruto blushed. "I activated my Senshi form for a moment." She said. All the Senshi wore earrings in that form, so it made sense that it would pierce her ears for her.

Setsuna nodded. It was an… interesting use of the Senshi form. "Lets go into the kitchen and read that letter. I'm sure it has something… interesting in it. Besides, Sarutobi wants you to go talk to him about it later today." She said.

"You know something." Naruto accused.

"I know a lot of things Venus." Setsuna responded with an infuriatingly calm voice.

"Yeah I- Oh I so hate you." Naruto said as she fumed. She stormed off into the kitchen.

Setsuna just grinned at the girl's frustration. Oh yes it was very, very refreshing. She followed Naruto into the Kitchen and sat down next to her at the table. She banished her staff to the hyperspace pocket that each Senshi had.

Naruto tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She looked up at Setsuna. "You don't have to read it out if you don't want to." Setsuna said. Naruto nodded before unfolding the letter and reading it to herself quietly.

_**Dear Naruto**_

_**If your reading this then you've either reached the age of 16 or you've become a Jounin-**_

Naruto paused at that. She wasn't either, maybe the old man had given her the wrong letter. No the letter had her name on it. So he must have thought that she could handle whatever was in the letter. She started reading the letter from where she left off.

_**Jounin. I hope you have been treated as a hero for what you've done. If not then I am sorry. So sorry. You must understand I had to do it. The Kyuubi could not be killed. At least not by Chakra. But it could be sealed. The seal I used is the strongest every made, the Shiki Fuijin. It calls upon the power of the Shinigami to seal the victim. Unfortunately it costs the user his or her life.**_

_**As a way of apologizing for the grievous wrong that I have done I have sealed my most secret scroll of Jutsu within this scroll. May the Thunder God fly once more, and may you forgive me my son.**_

_**Your Departed Father**_

_**Minato Namikaze**_

_**The Yondaime Hokage**_

Naruto breathed in a sharp gasp of air as she read the last three words. "The-The-The." She stuttered.

"Yes, the Yondaime Hokage is your father Naruto." Setsuna said sipping her tea, and looking completely unfazed by the surprising news.

Naruto turned accusing eyes on Setsuna. "You knew." She said accusingly.

"I knew that he was your father, yes. I was there when he wrote the letter." Setsuna said, taking another sip of her tea, "I didn't know what he'd written in it though. Now, Sarutobi wanted us to come by after we read the letter. We should be going now that you've read it."

"Fine." Naruto said, still glaring at Setsuna, "But you should have told me."

"Should I? Venus what would you have done with it?" Setsuna asked, she continued before Naruto could respond, "Nothing. There is nothing you could do with it, not yet. I have never held back important information, and I will not do so now."

"Sorry." Naruto said quietly. "I--"

"Jumped to conclusions." Setsuna said, cutting Naruto off.

"Yes. We should get going." Naruto said standing up, and leaving the letter on the table.

"I'll teleport us there." Setsuna said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I thought you couldn't teleport here." Naruto said quizzically.

"That's incoming teleportation, not outgoing." Setsuna said with a wry smile before they vanished in a flash of light.

--The Hokage's Office--

Sarutobi set aside the last finished piece of paperwork. Leaning back in his chair he sighed with relief. Finally, all the paperwork was finished, at least until the next pile was brought in. Opening a drawer in his desk he pulled out an old worn pipe, which he proceeded to light. As he raised it to his mouth he paused, then smiled.

"You know its not wise to sneak up on an old man Setsuna." He said without turning around.

"Why do you always teleport behind people Puu?" Came Naruto's new voice, the irritation quite visible as she walked into view from behind the Hokage's chair. "Hey Old Man." Naruto said before frowning at the pipe. "You know that's not healthy." She said.

The Hokage glanced at the pipe and chuckled before placing it in his mouth. "I hasn't killed me yet." He said after exhaling a plume of smoke.

"I doubt it will be the cause of his death, Venus." Setsuna said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. She gestured for Naruto to sit in the other chair.

"I'll just stand, thank you." Naruto said with a small glare at Setsuna. She transferred her glare to the Hokage moments later. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"I take it you have read the letter." Sarutobi said, removing the pipe from his mouth.

"I did. Why didn't you tell me." She demanded again.

Sarutobi sighed. He'd been dreading this since the day before, though she was definitely handling it better then he'd thought she would. So far anyway. "Naruto… It wouldn't have changed anything. I couldn't tell the villager's for fear that Iwa would hear and they would send assassin's to kill you. I couldn't tell you before because… You weren't ready. You would've shouted it from the rooftops before. With Setsuna here I felt she would keep you from doing something like that." He said.

Naruto blinked and her face took on a thoughtful expression. "I-I would have done something that stupid before, wouldn't I?" She said slowly. A look of fear crossed her face almost instantly. "I-I'm not acting like myself am I?" She asked looked back and forth between Setsuna and Sarutobi.

Setsuna's expression cracked and she started laughing.

Naruto glared at her. "What's so funny!" She demanded.

Setsuna calmed herself down and said, "Just that your acting more like yourself then you have in years. If you hadn't been beaten so many times when you were younger you would have turned out a little more like your acting now. Not to mention that what you are remembering is your old life, your life. It is you, and you are acting like yourself."

"Thanks." Naruto said before turning back to Sarutobi and glaring at him angrily once more.

'She's running hot an cold.' Sarutobi thought nervously at the extreme mood swings of the neo-girl. Hoping to deflect her irritation he reached under his desk and pulled out something she had left behind the night before.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "My sword!" She shouted grabbing it from the older man, "I can't believe I forgot it last night. Thanks Old man." She said before glomping him.

Setsuna sighed inwardly. 'I hope she stabilizes before tomorrow, these mood swings are getting a little out of hand.' She thought before clapping her hands together several times to draw the barnacle-impersonating blonde's attention.

Naruto let go and blushed scarlet. "Sorry." She said apologetically as Sarutobi took multiple gasping breaths after his close encounter with a Minako-grade glomp.

Setsuna laughed inwardly at the younger Senshi's actions. 'Mood swings aside, it's like having Minako around again.' "I think we should get going. I need to buy some things that I need if I am to teach you and the others." She said standing up.

"Remember you have orientation tomorrow." Sarutobi said as Setsuna led Naruto out of the office.

--That night, Setsuna's Home--

Naruto sat down on her bed and thought about how the day had gone. After leaving the Hokage Tower Setsuna had taken her on what was supposed to be a short shopping trip. In a way it was kind of funny how much Setsuna had underestimated the merging of past and present in Naruto. The moment they had stepped into a store Naruto had gone into full Minako Shopping Mode.

'I've really got to rein in those urges.' Naruto thought before giggling as she remembered the look on Setsuna's face after she had seen the bills she had to pay. Sure it was nothing in comparison to what she undoubtedly owned, but it was huge in comparison to what she had expected. To what either of them had expected.

Slipping beneath the covers of Naruto thought one more thing. 'It didn't help that Setsuna only shopped at the most expensive stores.' She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

--The Next Day--

Naruto jolted awake as rolled to her side as millennium old instincts flared to life. Pillow landed where she had been laying a moment ago. Naruto blinked. That wasn't right. Wasn't it usually an- Naruto looked towards the door of her room and growled. "SETSUNA!" She growled angrily.

The Senshi of Pluto smiled innocently, too innocently. "I'll see you down stairs. Make sure to dress for your orientation." She said before disappearing into thin air.

The Senshi of Venus growled angrily. "Oh she is, so, so going to get it." She said with fury in her voice as she got up and stormed into her closet. She stormed out several minutes later in her Kunoichi outfit, with her stormed strapped to her back. She tied her forehead protector to her arm as she crossed the room and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

A growl boiled out of her throat as she saw Setsuna, who was sitting at the table and sipping tea. "I'll get you back for that." She said. 'It doesn't help that I was dreaming of what you considered 'Training' the first time' She thought angrily.

"It woke you up." Setsuna said simply as she watched the Venusian Senshi fume with rage. 'Oh I am going to enjoy the next few years immensely if she's this easily worked up.' She thought with a mental smirk.

Growling one last time Naruto grabbed a bowl of cereal and joined Setsuna at the table. "Why did you wake me up so early?" She asked, still quite annoyed and angry with the older Senshi.

"We're walking to the Academy. It's on the other side of the village." Setsuna said with an uncharacteristically evil grin.

Naruto shivered slightly at her grin. "Still you didn't have to wake me up this early." She complained as she started eating.

"You don't want your classmates asking awkward questions do you? The best way to avoid them is to get there early and find a seat away from where everyone usually sits." Setsuna said, to which Naruto gave a begrudging nod.

"Still… How am I going to explain… This." Naruto said gesturing at herself.

"We were going to talk about that yesterday, but…." Setsuna trailed off as Naruto turned scarlet.

"W-W-Well what do you expect? I haven't had a decent shopping spree in over a hundred thousand years!" Naruto stuttered in defence of herself.

"You spent over two hundred thousand Ryo." Setsuna said dryly, "That's more then 'just' a shopping spree."

"Can we talk about something else?" Naruto begged in embarrassment.

"Fine. Only tell Ino and Hinata the truth, and only after the teams have been announced. Try and get everyone to have lunch together, tell them then." Setsuna said as Naruto finished her breakfast.

"Fine… I guess." Naruto said, "We better get going."

"It does take a couple hours to get there." Setsuna agreed before finishing her tea.

--Two and a Half Hours later, 10:00--

Naruto paused outside her old classroom, hesitant to enter. Steeling herself with the reminder that she was most likely the only one at this time, she walked into the room. The classroom was mostly empty, except for a single boy with his head on the desk near the back. 'What's Shikamaru doing here?' She thought surprised. She opened her mouth to say hi before snapping it shut. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, not yet anyway.

Unfortunately for her the pineapple haired boy was having a moment of actual motivation and looked up from the desk. "Who are you?" He asked, "This is for graduates only, and I don't remember you from class."

'Great now what do I say?' Naruto thought. "I-Umm…" She stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh its you. I thought you failed Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily, "And do I want to know why you're a girl now?"

"How?" Naruto asked, completely thunderstruck.

"Your hair, it's the exact same." Said Shikamaru lazily, "Also your hesitation when giving a name. So do I want to know why you're a girl?"

"No, you don't." Naruto said walking up and sitting next to him, "Why are you here so early?"

"My mother." Shikamaru said before placing his head back into his arms and appearing to fall asleep.

"Lazy." Naruto said with a shake of her head.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru mumbled through his arms.

"Your right, I am troublesome." Naruto said with a coy smile.

Shikamaru turned his head ever so slightly and muttered another "Troublesome" when he saw her smile.

Naruto stifled a giggle at the comment. 'Well at least I'm not just waiting here by myself.' She thought before sighing when she heard a tiny snore come from Shikamaru, 'Though it really doesn't feel all that different.'

Resigning herself to a long boring wait until the orientation started she reached into her equipment pouch and pulled out a book. The title was in a language no one but she and Setsuna could read, or speak: Japanese. Cracking open the book she started reading.

Eventually people started entering, and a handful sent inquisitive glances towards her, but didn't say anything. 'They'll never make it as ninja.' Naruto noted as she continued to read. She glanced up from her book for a moment when a raven haired boy in a high collared blue shirt walked in. 'He's kind of cute.' She thought before immediately stopping and replaying the thought in her head. 'Did I just call Sasuke cute?' She thought in mild shock. 'No way is he, no way.' She glanced at him a second time as he sat down. 'Huh, didn't even notice me. No wait he did. He just doesn't give a damn. Hmm… Okay so he is just a _little_ cute. But he's a total jackass so… Nope I'm not thinking about this any longer, if I do I might turn into Sakura.' Naruto shuddered at the thought before returning to her book, one eye on the door.

A rather large boy wander through the door and after looking around for a moment walked up and sat down on the other side Shikamaru. He munch on a few chips from the bag in his hands and looked over at Naruto. "Hey, Shikamaru. Who's the girl?" He asked the lazy genius.

Naruto's eye twitched. She used to find Choji an interest guy, fun to hang with on occasion, but he lacked tack at times. Almost as bad as she used to be on occasion. But 'Who's the girl' when she was right in front of him? A moment later she realized something else. 'Shit! I haven't told Shikamaru not to tell anyone!' She thought in panic, not quite ready to answer the inevitable questions.

"Hm? Oh her?" Shikamaru said, slowly glancing at her. "Just some troublesome girl."

'Thank the gods Shikamaru's so lazy.' Naruto thought as she felt her heartbeat slow down, 'He probably didn't want to be stuck in the center of a mob of people asking questions. Too troublesome if I know him.'

"Oh." Said Choji with a shrug, before going back to his chips.

Quietly sighing Naruto started reading her book quietly once more, or she tried to. Loud shouts of anger from the doorway caused her to look up. A girl with long pink hair was in the middle of a shouting match with another blond haired girl whose hair was held up in a ponytail. 'Can't those two ever stop shouting at each other?' Naruto thought in irritation, though her eyes never left the bond girl. 'I still can't believe that Ino is Makoto. The only similarity I can find is her hairstyle.' Naruto smirked when Sakura took the seat next to Sasuke, much to the chagrin of both Ino and Sasuke. 'I can't believe I ever liked that pink banshee.' Naruto thought.

"ATTENTION!"

Naruto's gaze snapped towards the front of the room fast enough that her neck gave a slight twinge of protest. Standing there at the front, looking none the worse for wear after his battle two days earlier, was Iruka with an annoyed expression on his face as only a handful of students paid any attention. His left eye twitched in irritation.

"GET INTO YOUR SEATS! NOW!" Iruka bellowed even louder then the first time, pouring just a little killing intent into his voice. Those students not in their seats scrambled to find a chair to sit down in. Once everyone had found seat Iruka continued in a calmer voice. "Welcome to your orientation. From this day forward your no longer students but full-fledged shinobi."

While Naruto respected Iruka there was one thing both her current and past selves shared: They couldn't stay awake when someone went into a speech. This isn't to say Naruto didn't make the best effort to. Instead of falling asleep she somehow managed to fall into a half awake daze. Finally though Iruka reached the part everyone had been waiting for.

"I will now announce the Squads. Team One…"

Naruto partly zoned out again as squad after squad was listed until, "Squad Seven: Sasuke Uchiha." All the none assigned girls, that is to say Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Hinata, perked up at the name, wondering who was going to be assigned to the same squad. "Sakura Haruno." A cheer of victory erupted from the pink haired girl, while her blond haired rival swore quietly. Naruto smirked at the words she heard coming from her friend's reincarnation. "And Kiba Inuzuka."

"WHAT!" Came and angry shout from the last member of Squad Seven, "WHY AM I WITH THEM!"

Iruka sighed before explaining. "Your scores are high in Taijutsu, but low in everything else Kiba. Sakura is the opposite and Sasuke is good in both areas. Each squad is designed to be balanced." He said, "Your Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Without stopping he listed the next team, "Squad Eight: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

'That just leaves one more team.' Naruto thought, leaning back against her chair, her hands behind her head.

"Finally, Squad Ten: Hinata Hyuuga." The shy Hyuuga heir perked up ever so slightly. "Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki." The last name caused a rather intense reaction from several members of the class. Hinata turned multiple shades of red and fainted, something that Naruto noted with a mixture of amusement and concern. Ino swore again and complained about being stuck with the village idiot, a comment Naruto made sure she would get her back for later.

The loudest reaction though, was from Sakura. "What! Iruka-sensei, didn't Naruto fail?" She shouted.

"Who said I failed?" Naruto said speaking for the first time. She leaned forward across the desk as the entire class turned and looked at her.

It took several seconds for Sakura to find her voice. "N-Naruto?" She said.

"Yes?" Naruto replied with a mischievous smile.

Righteous fury exploded in Sakura. "NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT-" She started shouting.

"SAKURA SIT DOWN!" Iruka snapped, cutting off Sakura's tirade before it began. Her mouth snapped shut as she sat back down, casting a glare at Naruto. "Naruto is not using _that_ Jutsu. As you can see Mizuki is not with us today. This is because he turned traitor and tried to escape with the Forbidden scroll. Naruto stopped him, but was inflicted with a jutsu from the scroll. That is why Naruto is a girl now Sakura. That is also why Naruto is here. Now that we've covered that Squad Ten your Jounin Sensei is--"

"Setsuna Meiou." Said a voice from the doorway. The class turned to the door where Setsuna was standing.

"Ah. Setsuna." Iruka stammered, "Um… The Jounin Sensei's are supposed to collect their teams after lunch."

"They traditionally do." Setsuna agreed, "But I prefer to get a head start. Squad Ten, follow me." She said, tapping her ever-present staff against the floor. With four bright flashes Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Setsuna vanished, leaving a rather stunned classroom.

--Setsuna's Home, Kitchen--

Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground as they reappeared. A small ouch from her side caused her to glance over to right. She grinned slightly as she saw Ino getting up while rubbing her bottom.

Ino set a glare at Naruto when she noticed the grin on the other blonde's face. "I didn't see you keep your feet." She growled.

"I was expecting it." Naruto said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Hmph." Ino snorted and turned her head away.

A soft, barely audible giggle caused them to look at the third member of their group. Hinata blushed and stammered slightly when she noticed them looking at her.

"Alright, that's enough." Setsuna said before any silliness could ensue. All three looked towards her. She looked over both Ino and Hinata, skipping Naruto completely. "As I said before my name is Setsuna Meiou. Your Jounin Sensei. But only if you complete the final test."

"What do you mean final test?" Ino asked, "We passed the academy exam!"

Setsuna smiled ever so slightly. "Do you really think we can afford to have so many Jounin taking a squad every year? If we did we'd run out of Jounin within a decade. The academy determines who has the potential, this test is to see who can actually make it as a shinobi." She said, "However you'll find my test is much easier then the others."

"Your test? Isn't there a standard test?" Ino asked.

"No, the test is left up to Jounin Sensei. Most look for specific traits in their students and create tests designed to bring them out. Some prize intellectual prowess, others prefer a more physical approach. There are others still who walk a narrow path between them. These are usually the ones who become well known, if they survive long enough." Setsuna said, before removing the garnet orb from the top of her staff. She held it out towards the three. "Touch the orb." She said.

"What's the catch?" Ino said suspiciously.

"Just do it." Naruto said placing a hand on the orb. A moment later a tentative and shaking Hinata placed her hand on top of Naruto's, her face turning red. Sighing Ino placed her hand on the orb as well.

"What now?" Ino asked before the orb pulsed once and both Ino and Hinata collapsed. Naruto caught both of them before they hit the ground and looked up at Setsuna.

"They're just remembering." Setsuna said to the unasked question, "Take Hinata up to her room, I'll take Ino."

"Fine, but you could have gone about this another way." Naruto said.

"Please name one that wouldn't include them calling me crazy and walking away." Setsuna said dryly.

"Point taken." Naruto deadpanned before lifting her white eyed companion onto her back and carrying her out of the room.

--Hinata's mind--

Hinata blinked as the kitchen they had been in vanished abruptly. She looked around and sighed quietly. She was in some kind of laboratory, if the rows of test tubes and various pieces of electronic equipment. 'W-Whoever lives h-here must be imp-portant.' Hinata thought. Computers and other pieces of electronics were rare, usually owned by wealthy individuals or companies that were doing extremely advanced research. That was part of the reason the Hokage never had one, no one else did, so why waste the money?

"Are you going to finish looking around, or are you just going to stand and stutter?" Came a soft and kind, if extremely annoyed, voice.

Hinata turned around so fast she almost bumped into several nearby tables. A blue haired woman in a white lab coat sat in a rolling chair next to a computer. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and one of her feet was tapping in agitation. "W-Wh-Who are you?" Hinata stuttered.

The woman stopped tapping her foot and smiled, slightly. "My name is Ami Mizuno, and we, are the same person." She said before turning back to the computer she was sitting next to.

"Um… How?" Hinata asked without stuttering. For some reason being near this woman made her feel much more confident then usual.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

--Ino's Mind--

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Asked a brown haired woman in a Karate Gi. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"What kind of question is that?" Ino asked.

"Is that a yes or a no?" The woman asked.

"That's a yes." Ino growled.

"Good. Like I said, I am you. Your last life actually." She said.

"I only lived until twenty?" Ino asked looking at the woman. To her surprise the woman burst out laughing so hard that tears formed.

"O-Only t-twenty?" She gasped out as she laughed. After nearly a minute she managed to get control of her laughter. "I lived for thousands of years." She said finally, "We were one of nine women who ruled an empire that spanned nearly the entire galaxy. Circumstances resulted in our deaths. Now we're being reborn once again. Setsuna was one of us, and its obvious she wants all of us to get together once more. Whether you like it or not, your not leaving here until you accept this."

Ino glowered. "What do you mean, 'Not leaving here'?" She asked.

"This is your mind. The spell Setsuna cast awoke your old memories as me." The woman said.

"Who are you anyway?" Ino asked.

"My name was Makoto Kino." She said, "Until you accept me as part of you, your stuck here."

--Setsuna's house--

Naruto sighed as she sat next to the bed that Ino lay in. The other blond lay in the bed a look of annoyance on her face even as she slept. The symbol for Jupiter slowly faded in and out of existence on the girl's forehead. 'At least Setsuna was right. It would have been rather embarrassing if she'd been wrong.' Naruto thought.

"How is she?" Asked someone from the door.

Naruto looked away from the blond and turned towards the door. In the doorway stood a much more confident, though still slightly shy, Hinata Hyuuga. The symbol for Mercury glowed on her forehead. "How is she?" Hinata asked.

"Ami?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yes?" Hinata said with a smile. A moment later she let out a loud gasp as all the air was squeezed out of her by one of Naruto's Minako-grade hugs. "Minako- Let go. Please… need air." She whimpered. The effects were almost instantaneous as Naruto let go and started pouring out apologies and excuses too fast for Hinata to understand. "I'm fine, Minako. I'm fine." Hinata said giving the hyperactive blond a hug.

"Ah… I did it again didn't I?" Naruto said blushing.

"Again?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"Ah… Well… you see…" Naruto stammered, "Sometimes I 'go-Minako' and do things without too much control. Unlike you and Ino I woke myself up using a jutsu a couple days ago. Mizuki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll. He told if I could learn one jutsu I would pass."

"And that explains why you're a girl now." Said Ino, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

A hand on Naruto's shoulder stopped her from imitating a human octopus a second time.. "Well… yeah. Makoto?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I'd say in the flesh but…" Ino shrugged, then shuddered. "I can't believe I became desperate enough for romance that I actually threw myself at such a spoiled kid."

Both Naruto and Hinata laughed. "The only one who didn't was Hinata." Naruto said, "Don't feel too bad. Even I looked at him after I got turned into a girl."

"You did?" Ino asked, quite surprised.

"Yep." Naruto said with a nod, "Though I snapped out of it quickly."

"Um… Naruto." Hinata said, breaking into the conversation, blushing slightly. "I have something to tell you."

"You had a crush on me." Naruto said with a mischievous grin as Hinata's face imitated a tomato.

"Y-you knew!" She said, her voice going up several octaves.

"Who didn't?" Ino asked as she looked around the room. A small fountain made of small stones and crystal was off to one side. A door leading to a closet like Naruto's was on the same side. Hanging baskets filled with flowers hung from the ceiling, with vines arcing from one pot to another making the ceiling barely visible. "Setsuna got everything right." She said.

"Right down to the clothes." Naruto said with a grin, "She replicated our wardrobes as well." A small squeal came from her, thoroughly creeping out the other two girls.

"You okay?" Ino asked her suddenly daydreaming friend, who was giggling and muttering about royal balls.

"Don't worry. She does that on occasion." Said Setsuna stepping into the room, "Unlike your memories hers come at random times. Your memories will come during your sleep, but even now you have more then she does."

"Hello to you to Setsuna." Ino deadpanned before turning back to her reincarnated friend. "Naruto. Naruto. NARUTO!" She shouted, finally smacking the other girl over the back of the head.

"Ouch! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR INO!" Naruto shouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You zoned you, completely." Hinata said before an argument could start.

"I did?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you did. Memories again?" Setsuna said.

"Um… Yeah." Naruto said with a blush, "I know how to dance now." She offered to the amusement of the others.

"Alright enough silliness. I've just been to see the Hokage." Setsuna said, "You are now officially Squad Ten, and both Ino and Hinata have permission to stay here from their families. Though the Hyuuga's were particularly difficult to persuade."

Naruto and Hinata both rolled their eyes at that. "When has the clan been anything but difficult." Hinata said with exasperation, "They'd take a year to decide if the sky was blue if they didn't have more important things to discuss."

"That fits." Naruto muttered, "I've run into a few of them before, other then you. I always get the feeling their looking straight through me whenever they look towards me."

"They probably are." Hinata said, "My families Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan allows 360 degree telescopic vision and the ability to see the tenketsu in the body's chakra system. In short it's basically x-ray vision."

"Oh." Naruto said slowly.

"Now that Hinata's given her daily explanation." Setsuna said, "I have something to tell you. You'll be entered the next Chunin Exam, which is in six months. To enter you have to have completed a minimum of eight missions, of any rank. We'll do seven of the D-Ranked missions then take a break for some intensive training before going on a C-Ranked mission."

"What are D-ranked missions?" Narutoa asked.

"Not much more then chores. Which is why I want to get them over with as soon as possible." Setsuna said, "Now it's late. Get some sleep we need to get up early if we want to get a decent mission."

--Author's Note--

There we go. Chapter two. I'm not really sure what to think of this one. When I wrote it, it seemed a little stereotype, or completely off.

Constructive Criticism is welcome, flames will be fed to a the kyuubi and he, or she if you prefer, will be unleashed upon you town/village/city/nation.


	3. Making Waves

-1_**Crystal Past, Golden Future**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**A Naruto Sailor Moon Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**_

_**--Break--**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells and Names of important places or things_

_**--Break--**_

_**Chapter Three: Making Waves**_

_**--Break--**_

"Why won't Setsuna let us take a C-Ranked mission!" Naruto complained as she sat on Ino's bed. The other two girls nodded their agreement.

It have been nearly four months since team assignments and quite a few things had changed about the three Senshi. Naruto's hair had grown out until it was just past her shoulders, giving her the look of actually being a girl rather then an extremely feminine boy. All three were more muscular then before, though not too much so. Another thing was that Naruto had stopped zoning out at odd moments when she started to remember things.

"I think she means for us to take a specific mission." Hinata said, "Maybe something involving demons? I mean we are the Senshi. We're supposed to fight monsters and such."

"I really don't care what reason she has." Naruto said, "I'm just getting sick and tired of training and training and doing nothing with it. Even Sasuke's team has done a C-Ranked mission."

"Yeah! we're more prepared for this kind of thing then he is." Ino said, "We should be out there, doing C-ranked missions, not just sitting here gossiping."

"I'll take a moment to remind you two that murdering your Jounin-sensei is both counter-productive when your trying to get a higher ranked mission, and illegal." Hinata said in a deadpan tone.

"I think we both know that Hinata." Naruto said, "Pranks are out as well. Remember last time."

"That was your idea remember." Ino said, pointing an accusing finger at the other blonde.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said dismissively, waving a hand in the air. "I just wish we actually got a chance to use the Jutsu we've learned, and the magic and other abilities we've remembered."

"You just want to test the Shadow Clone jutsu against some hapless bandits." Ino said, "I swear that's the only jutsu you actually use.

"Bah." Naruto stuck her tongue out at Ino. "Your just jealous that you can't use it as well as I can."

"Naruto… No one else can use it as well as you." Hinata said, "Maybe your mother's side had a bloodline for lots of chakra."

"We've already tested for that Ami." Naruto said, accidentally calling Hinata by her old name. "Oops. Sorry, Hinata." She apologized with a blush. She may not zone out anymore, but she had still developed a tendency to call the others by their old names.

"That's alright." Hinata said, she was used to being called the wrong name by now. "We should get to bed. Setsuna will probably want to get us up early again."

"I'd love to." Naruto said from her spot on the bed, "But I don't think I can get up. I'm too stiff from all the training."

"Now that you mention it I doubt I could move myself." Ino said, "But I'm already on my bed. Your two aren't."

"Actually we are on-" Hinata began.

"No semantics please." Ino said letting her head fall on her pillow, Naruto's joined hers a moment later. "You know you have your own bed."

"So? Doesn't matter if I can't make it there." Naruto said, rolling onto her side and pouting at Ino.

"Your just lazy." Ino said, ignoring the pout.

"Your so mean, you know that Ino. Come on let me stay!" Naruto begged.

Hinata sighed in exasperation at the two of them. "Enough. I'm going to bed, you two do what you will!" She said, throwing her hands up in defeat before standing up.

"Oh come on Hinata! We're having so much fun!" Naruto whined.

"It's late. We're tired. I'm going to bed." Hinata said, stiffly walking towards the door.

"She has a point." Ino said looking at the other blond who was snuggling one of Ino's pillows and snoring slightly. "And I thought I fell asleep quickly." Ino muttered before turning out the lights and joining her team mate in dreamland.

--Four Months earlier, First day after team assignment--

Hinata opened her eyes blearily and stared blankly about her room. Made from opaque crystal like the other bedrooms, it differed only in the half dozen massive overstuffed bookcases scattered along the walls. The ceiling was vaulted in a high dome, form which hung dozens of large icicles. A half dozen enchanted ice statues, replicas of famous statues from the twentieth century, were arranged in a semicircle around the end of her bed.

'Where am I?' She thought in confusion before her eyes brightened in realization. 'Oh right. Setsuna reawakened me.' Shaking her head to clear it the newly awakened Senshi of Mercury pushed herself up and got up. She cringed slightly at the feel of cold crystal on her feet. She hurried across the room and through a door to her own closet. With much greater ease then her Venusian counterpart she located a set of clothes appropriate for whatever Setsuna might have in mind for that day: Shorts, T-shirt and a light vest. She even managed to locate a pair of combat boots. She tied her forehead protector around her neck and her kunai holster to her right leg.

Hinata paused at the door out of the walk-in closet and sniffed. "Smells like Makoto's cooking." She said smiling. Breaking into a run the normally reserved Senshi of Ice raced across her room and down the stairs, following the smell of food.

--Kitchen--

"Will you stop drooling!" Ino demanded of the girl who was gazing at the pancakes Ino was cooking, with what could only be called Pure Lust.

"But Ino!" Naruto whined, "I'm so hungry!"

"I know that!" Ino snapped, "Just STOP DROOLING! You'll ruin the food and I'll have to start over."

"I'll eat them!" Naruto said eagerly, but still wiped the drool away before it could fall on the batter.

Ino sighed in exasperation. 'Gods she's acting like Usagi.' Ino thought. "Naruto sit at the table, or you don't get anything." She said when Naruto accidentally bumped into her, and nearly caused her to fall into the frying pan.

"But-"

"Now, unless you've learned to cook yet?" Ino asked, looking at her old friend from the corner of her eye.

"Um… I'll just go sit down." Naruto said, slowly walking towards the table with the air of one walking to their death. There was one thing Naruto and Minako shared in equal measure: The inability to cook more then the most simple meals. Anything else would burn or be ruined in some equally bad way. Still she wasn't as bad as Usagi, who could, and would, burn water. Ironically Usagi also made the best pancakes, even better then Makoto's.

"Do I want to know why I can _see_ an aura of despair around Naruto?" Hinata asked as she entered.

"I wouldn't let her stare over my shoulder." Ino said without looking, "That and she was acting like Usagi when someone holds Ice Cream out of her reach."

"I was not acting like Usagi!" Naruto shouted, an angry tick developing on her forehead. "I'm hungry damn it!"

"My point." Ino said, flipping a pancake without looking.

"Just as long as the two of you don't start comparing guys again, I don't care." Hinata said walking over and joining Naruto at the table. "Where's Setsuna?"

"Picking up our first mission. She wants to get a bunch of these… D-Ranked missions finished this week, then throw us into training." Naruto said, "I sparred with her yesterday. She wasn't expecting me to remember any magic yet, so I managed to nick her. That's all I managed though." She complained with pout. "I just hope her idea of training isn't worse then last time." All three shuddered at the memories that comment brought forth.

"You don't think she'll manage to find any wolves, do you?" Ino asked as she brought a plate, with nearly a dozen pancakes on it, to the table.

"I thought they were wiped out by the Ice Age." Hinata said, "And we hadn't managed to bring them back through Genetic Engineering so…"

"It'll probably to bears." Naruto said, "Or maybe rabid wild dogs. I seem to remember we managed to save the Cheetah so she might use those."

"Stop. Just stop." Ino said vehemently, "Lets _not_ talk about _that_ time period."

"I don't know. I got a few ideas." Said Setsuna from the doorway with an evil grin on her face.

"Naruto, I am going to kill you if she uses even one of those ideas." Ino said.

"Don't blame me." Naruto whimpered and sank down in her seat, "I thought she'd left."

"The entire team has to be present in order to get a mission." Setsuna said, taking a seat and helping herself to some pancakes.

'She must have planned this.' Hinata thought before helping herself to some pancakes, after all if your going to die, you might as well die full.

--Four Months Later--

Hinata shut the door to room before reaching into subspace and pulling out a small blue rectangular object. The Mercury Computer was the most powerful computer she'd ever come across in three lives. Even after millennia of research she had never managed to replicate it, something she intended to do this time.

Slipping into bed she flipped it open and started going over the results of an analysis she'd had it make. Statistics concerning herself and her other two team members appeared before her. 'I still can't figure out where she got a cheetah from.' Hinata thought as she went over the statistics. Setsuna had taken their ideas four months earlier and expanded on them in a way only she could. 'Of course this wouldn't work for a normal person. We had to enter Senshi form just to survive several times.' She thought as she scrolled down the page to the bottom.

A smile blossomed across her face. While Setsuna's idea of training was completely insane, the results spoke for themselves. If the analysis was correct each one of them had a 1 in 10 chance of defeating a Low Jounin opponent. Considering a Low Jounin could defeat most genin with both hands tied behind their backs, and a blindfold on, it proved that the insane training had worked. Their chances jumped to 1 in 2 when they used their Senshi form. An Elite Jounin would still wipe them out without breaking a sweat, but it was something for only four months of intensive physical training.

Setting aside the Mercury Computer she flicked off the lights and closed her eyes. She smiled and sighed as she joined her team mates in sleep.

--Several Days Later--

Naruto yawned and stretched as she joined her team mates at the breakfast table. She smiled tiredly as she accepted a bowl of rice from Ino. "Thanks." She said before digging in.

"You better hurry up, Setsuna told me she was arranging for a C-Rank today." Hinata said as she set aside her own empty bowl and pulled out her computer.

Ino and Naruto perked up. "Really?" They said in unison.

"I've already arranged it." Said Setsuna as she abruptly appeared behind Naruto.

"Eep!" Naruto jumped to her feet in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" She shouted, rounding on Setsuna, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS SNEAK UP ON US!"

Setsuna shrugged. "Because, it's fun." She said. Both Naruto and Ino twitched while Hinata giggled at her response. Before either Naruto or Ino could begin shouting their anger at her she said, "Now hurry up and eat. Kakashi's squad ran into a little trouble and we're being sent to back them up."

"Isn't that overkill for a C-rank?" Hinata asked, "I mean, two Elite Jounin, and Six Genin?"

"Their mission has been bumped up to A-rank, but they've refused to abandon it. So we're being sent." Setsuna said as Ino and Naruto rushed through their breakfast. "Also, I think I have a lead on another Senshi." Naruto and Ino swallowed and looked at her.

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell. Most likely another Outer." Setsuna said, "I'm afraid it's too far to tell much more then that." She shrugged.

The three younger Senshi quickly finished their breakfast before running off throughout the house to gather their supplies. In less then ten minutes all three were gathered at the front door of the mansion, going through one last check.

"Everyone got everything?" Setsuna asked.

"One second." Naruto said as she finished putting on a set of bracers. Each one was made from the crystal favoured by the builders of Crystal Tokyo. Engraved on the bracers was the sign of Venus over a Crescent Moon. "Done." She said with a smile.

"About time Mina." Ino said teasingly, "I thought you were going to take forever."

"You took just as long, Ino." Naruto snapped.

"Will you two stop this." Hinata asked desperately. After four months of hearing them constantly teasing and arguing with each other it was starting to wear thin. She looked over to Setsuna. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Wave Country. Kakashi's squad was assigned to protect a bridge builder." The older Senshi replied, her tone was brisk and indicated she wasn't in the mood for foolishness. Naruto and Ino shuddered but stopped fighting. "They ran into the Missing-nin Zabuza Momochi."

Naruto gasped at the name. "Zabuza? The demon of the bloody mist?" She asked, surprise in her voice, "No wonder Kakashi got laid out, he's an A-ranked ninja."

"How would you know?" Ino asked.

"She spends ten minutes reading the Bingo Book before going to sleep every night." Hinata said, "That is when she doesn't collapse on your bed."

"Oh." Ino said, "Look, what's the big deal? So he's A-ranked. We can handle him." She said confidently.

"That's not the point Jupiter." Setsuna said, "The bridge builder's name is Tazuna and a man named Gato, of Gato Shipping and Transport, wants him dead. He hired Zabuza, who's failed once already. Chances are he'll hire another couple Missing-nin to help."

"In short, go there and protect the bridge builder from Gato's men and try to find this unknown Senshi." Naruto summarized, "Sounds easy enough. Well are we going or what?" She asked, tapping her foot against the floor.

"The situation is urgent enough that I'll teleport us." Setsuna said, "You have everything?"

"Yep."

"I've got everything."

"Can we just go?"

Setsuna just shook her head at her counterparts antics. Summoning her staff she held it out. "One hand on the staff." She said and the three immediately complied. Smiling mischievously she teleported them out.

--Land of Waves--

Sakura leaned against the tree breathing heavily. She'd been running up and down the tree practicing something that Kakashi-sensei had called Tree Climbing. It seemed simple, just apply chakra to the bottom of your feet and run up and down the tree to improve your chakra control and reserves. The trick was that you had to apply just enough to stick to the tree. Too much and you'd blast away, too little and you'd simply fall off. She'd mastered it on her first try, only to be told to run up and down to increase her chakra reserves. That was what led to her sitting at the base of the tree panting from the exertion and watching her team mates run at their tree again and again, slowly making their way up. She glanced away for a moment towards her Sensei, who was sitting against his own tree and reading a perverted orange book.

Sakura growled softly as he giggled perversely at something in the story. Part of her wondered how a man like him could have ever become a Jounin, while the other pointed out his performance when fighting Zabuza. Yet a third part pointed out that the only reason he'd survived that encounter had been because of a suicidal rescue plan that Kiba and Akamaru had pulled off. A loud crack in the forest broke through her musings. Kakashi looked up for a moment before eye smiling and going back to his book. She twitched in annoyance before pushing herself up slowly, using the tree for balance. If he wasn't going to investigate then she was.

"You know, it's bad to push yourself too far." A familiar voice came from the tree above her. Both Sasuke and Kiba stopped what they were doing when they heard the voice as well.

"What the-- Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted as she recognized her old friend and rival. What was she doing here?

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Kiba shouted.

"We're backing you up, Kiba." Said another familiar voice from behind Kiba.

Kiba turned and grinned. "Hey Hinata." He said with a big cheesy grin. The puppy at his feet barked happily as well.

"It's nice to see you to." Hinata said before walking passed him.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked, "I thought he was your team mate. OW!" Sasuke exclaimed as a rock bounced off the back of his head.

Naruto growled from the tree she was sitting in. "I'm a girl you baka. A GIRL!" She shouted, tossing a rock into the air and catching it before crushing it angrily.

"Hey, calm down Naruto." Ino said, "I guess I know the reason he never liked any of us girls. He can't tell the difference between a boy and girl."

Sasuke snorted and ignored the obvious attempt to provoke him, though he did wonder what brought about the sudden change in Ino's attitude towards him. "It's not too hard to mistake the dobe for a boy. She'd got nothing to show she's a girl." He said.

Naruto flushed heavily at that comment before she let loose a torrent of Killing Intent on Sasuke. How dare he call her flat! The arrogant, pompous, snivelling little son of a bitch was going to die. No, he was going to wish he was dead when she finished.

Around the clearing the others expressed a slightly different opinions. Sakura took a step back in shock that her crush had said something like that, and she stated shaking at the amount of killing intent Naruto was sending off. It felt like she was being slowly and painfully crushed under the weight of a mountain.

Kiba slammed his head into his hands in disgusted. They called this guy a genius? Honestly didn't he know even the most basic rules about interacting with women? In his opinion, which was shared by his dog Akamaru, whatever Naruto did to him was fair. Besides how could he insult such a cute girl? When Naruto let loose her KI he backed away from Sasuke quickly, leaving him to stand alone.

Both Hinata and Ino sighed before moving to be ready to restrain their violent and currently homicidal team member. They didn't so much as blink or hesitate when she let loose her KI, after all Setsuna sent much more potent stuff at them when they were training.

Sasuke though, was shivering and had actually fallen to his knees as she glared at him. He felt small, insignificant, a puny worm which had just managed to insult an eagle or other much more powerful animal. He wanted it to end, to take his own life and end it, but he couldn't move, he was far too scared. Gruesome images of his own death filled him mind as terror gripped him.

"ENOUGH!" A fourth female voice shouted. Naruto instantly sniffed in disappointment and looked away from Sasuke towards the woman who'd interrupted her. Sasuke took a deep strangled breath as the feeling of doom dissipated. He realized for the first time that he was on his knees, and that his hands were bleeding from the force he'd been digging his nails into his hands.

"He was asking for it Setsuna." Naruto said coldly.

"That doesn't mean you kill him." Setsuna said, "Though nicely executed."

"Thank you." Naruto said stiffly. She still wanted to kill Sasuke, but maybe death was too quick. She grinned evilly, reminding her team mates of a Dark Kingdom General for a moment.

"You don't think she got corrupted while we weren't looking, do you?" Ino asked Hinata.

"By who, and when? Not to mention how?" She hissed back, "I think Sasuke's going to be in for a terrible few days."

"Serves him right though, especially after saying, that." Ino said. Of the Nine Senshi Minako had always been the most vain, and after Naruto had remembered her last life she had begun to become a little more concerned with her appearance. In fact she was a lot more concerned about it then either Ino or Hinata were about their own. As such it she was quite touchy about people insulting her looks.

"Hello Setsuna." Kakashi said, struggling to his feet with the help of his crutches. "You got here quicker then I thought you would." He said.

"We came as quickly as we could. Anything new to tell us?" She asked.

"Uh… Well we think Zabuza isn't actually dead." He said, "He was 'killed' with senbon to the neck, which is a little strange. I didn't think there were any fatal pressure points there."

"There aren't." Setsuna said. She looked over at Sasuke and scowled. She turned to Kiba and said, "You, Inuzuka. Pick the Uchiha up, we're hading back to wherever your staying."

Kiba hesitated for a moment before going over and helping Sasuke up. Still shaking from his experience Sasuke didn't complain about the help. "You're a real idiot, you know that?" Kiba said.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled weakly.

Snorting Kiba continued. "I mean, seriously, don't you know the first thing about talking to a girl?" He asked, "Rule number one: Don't insult their looks. You will die."

The younger Senshi giggled at that and shook their heads before following the pair of boys. Sakura joined them while Setsuna and Kakashi walked at the back. "What did you do to Sasuke?" Sakura demanded angrily of Naruto.

The blond Senshi just growled before saying, "Not enough."

Before Sakura could start shouting Ino cut her off. "Ever since Naruto got turned into a girl she's become a lot more conscious of her looks. Insulting them is a quick way to make her really angry." She said, "She's more vain then nearly all the girls in our academy class combined."

"I am not." Naruto snapped.

"Yes you are." Chorused Hinata and Ino. Naruto pouted angrily at that.

"Am not." She muttered, before pushing a single strand of hair out of her vision. It immediately fell back and she started fussing with it.

Ino raised and eyebrow and said, "Our point." Naruto pouted again.

"I am not vain. I don't fuss over my looks on missions or anything like that." She argued.

"No, but you spend too much time looking in the mirror at Setsuna's." Ino countered.

Hinata sighed as the two continued to trade arguments and insults. She turned to Sakura who was staring at the two, wide eyed. "You get used to it." Hinata said, to which Sakura only nodded.

At the back of the group Setsuna shook her head at her team's antics. "Their rather carefree." Kakashi said.

"True. But they are far more dangerous then most two or three years older then them." Setsuna said. She gave Kakashi an annoyed look. He was just trying to dodge any questions she might have. "I see you've only just started training your team in Chakra control. What have you been doing for four months that you couldn't begin training them in something so basic?"

"Missions and teamwork exercises." Kakashi said, "They passed my test by such a slim margin that I thought they could use the exercises to help them, and they could use the money."

"Kiba comes from a well off clan. Sasuke has the entire Uchiha fortune, and Sakura is a member of the top banking clan in Fire Country. They don't need pocket change. They need training." Setsuna said dryly, "Now about what we're to do about locating Zabuza and his helper."

"You think he's alive." Kakashi said.

"Based on your assessment, yes." Setsuna said, "Now I propose that your team continues to train. I'll have Naruto help them since she's the best at teaching out of the three of them. Well… At least when its something practical. Hinata's better at the theory."

"Their all good at different things then?" Kakashi asked. It was rare for a team to be very well balanced this early on in their careers.

"Naruto is a Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu prodigy, though her Genjutsu skill is somewhat lacking beyond being able to identify and dispel." Setsuna replied, "Ino is excellent at Taijutsu with a remarkable talent for Genjutsu as well. A rather unusual combination to say the least."

"Yes it is. Most Genjutsu types can't hold up in a taijutsu fight." Kakashi agreed.

"Then there's Hinata. Superb Taijutsu because of her gentle fist, but it's not her best area. She's extremely good at devising plans on the fly and is better at seals then most I know, and in only four months."

"Your lucky. I got a prodigy, a fan girl you'd be brilliant if she actually stopped being a fan girl for five minutes, and an impatient Inuzuka and his dog." Kakashi said with a resigned sigh. "You got three people who happen to be better then their test results would suggest."

"Actually I chose them." Setsuna said casually, "It was part of the deal for me becoming a Leaf Shinobi."

"Part of the deal? I knew I didn't recognize you from the village when the Hokage introduced you. Where are you from anyway?" Kakashi asked.

'A nation that's been destroyed for longer then the elemental countries have been called such.' Setsuna thought sarcastically. "A small Island on the edge of Water country. I was never part of the Mist so there wasn't any problems with me joining. Besides, I've known the Hokage for years." She said out loud, "Now enough stalling, we need to plan. As I said I'll have Naruto help your team while I watch the bridge builder. I'll also have Ino and Hinata try and locate Zabuza." 'And that missing Senshi.' Setsuna thought, 'Why can't I see her in the gates?'

"And I'll take my time recovering, right?" Kakashi said, getting where she was going.

"Exactly. Your no use in your current condition." Setsuna said as they exited the forest. "Also, why did you leave the bridge builder unguarded? You could have shown them one at a time and had them on rotating shifts. One guarding, one training, and one sleeping."

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Actually it has been a while since I worked with a group of ninja under me so I kind of forgot about that." He said.

Setsuna shook her head in exasperation. "We'll begin tomorrow morning, after all your team seems to need some time to recover." She said.

"Agreed."

--Next Day--

Naruto glared at the tree line from the rooftop of the bridge builder's home. It was a modest two story house, though slightly run down due to the lack of money to do basic repairs. This however had nothing to do with why she was angry. The reason for her anger was simple: the bridge builder's grandson. The boy was half her current and twice as depressed as anyone she'd ever met. They hadn't been at the residence for very long when the boy had shouted at them about how futile it was to try and stop Gato and that they would all die. Naruto had tried to argue with him only to find that it was like talking to a rock. A living breathing rock that was having a fit of depression, but still a rock.

"There you are." Naruto looked over at the sound of a voice. She'd been so caught up in thought that she hadn't even heard someone climbing onto the roof. It was the other blond haired member of her team

"Hey Ino." She said and turned back to the tree line.

"Don't just go 'hey'. Tell me what's wrong." Ino said as she sat down next to her friend. Naruto just huffed and glared at the forest. Ino sighed. Minako had been so stubborn and it seemed like her reincarnation was no different. "Listen, don't let the kid get to you." She said, "His father was killed right in front of him and--"

"And nothing." Naruto snapped, causing Ino to recoil. "All things considered he's had a good life. Especially in light of the life I lived until I was reawakened."

Ino stared sadly at her friend for a while. "Was your life really that bad?" She asked finally when the silence became too much.

"Yes…" Naruto said without hesitation, "But also know. You know how abuse victims are… right? Some never realize they were abused until afterwards… even then they sometime have a hard time blaming the abuser. How was I to know I was being abused when I was too stupid to notice the difference between me and the other kids… Now I know and yet I can't blame the village for hating me." She looked over at Ino with sad eyes. "I am the embodiment of what they fear most. That damn fox we couldn't kill last time around. It makes me so angry that this kid takes out his problems on us when we're trying to help him… When he doesn't even know what a truly bad life is."

Ino sighed and hugged her friend. "I get it… Just don't be so hard on the kid." She pulled back, "You better get going, Kakashi's team is waiting for you."

"Fine." Naruto muttered, standing up and walking to the edge of the roof. She held her hands out to the sides before throwing them forward and diving off the roof.

Ino rolled her eyes as she heard as scream of terror. She recognized it as Sakura's. "She always has to show off to the rookies." She muttered, remembering her friend pulling similar stunts whenever she was introduced to a group of troops fresh from boot camp. 'Course she just did it to get the press all riled up.' She thought. It didn't matter what era they lived in it seemed that Minako/Naruto would always be trying to grab the spotlight. Ino stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof. She looked over the side and rolled her eyes again at the sight. Naruto was calmly giving instructions to Sasuke and Kiba while Sakura was yelling at her for 'scaring them half to death'. It should be noted that both Kiba and Sasuke were wondering how she could ignore their team-mate so well.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted at her former rival, "Naruto's in charge so give her your attention and respect." She snapped when the pink haired girl looked up at her.

Before Sakura could shout at Ino Naruto stepped in. "Our sensei's put me in charge." She snapped, "Unless you have something helpful to say or a good question to as, shut up and listen." Sakura opened her mouth to interrupt but unfortunately Naruto had gotten a full head of steam and was on the verge of starting what Ino knew the soldier's had called 'Her Guardianship's Rant'.

"I think she gets the point." Ino shouted, knowing that if the rant got started they wouldn't get anything started for at least half an hour. "Just get going, otherwise you'll run out of time."

Naruto stuck her tongue out at her Jupiter counterpart. "Fine." She said, "Lets get moving." She ordered before turning and heading into the forest at high speed. Both boys followed her, relieved that they weren't in danger of getting dragged into a potential fight between angry girls. Sakura huffed and glared at Ino before following suit.

--Twenty minutes later, Clearing deep in the woods--

Naruto sat calmly in a tree near the edge of a large clearing. She frowned at the four figures below her. Both Kiba and Akamaru were breathing heavily, thought not as heavily as she thought they would. Next to them Sasuke was trying to regain his breath, and doing so at a rate that she had expected. Sakura though was what was causing Naruto to frown, something, she noted, she had been doing a lot of recently. The pink haired girl was sprawled out on the ground breathing like she'd been nearly suffocated and made to run a mile at the same time. Her chest heaved as she made an accurate impression of a bellows going at high speed.

"Alright, you've had your rest time." Naruto shouted at them, only to receive an incredulous glare from both Sasuke and Sakura. "You'll continue with the exercise from yesterday until you accomplish it or can't move any more. Sakura, since you have already mastered it you will continue it for as long as possible to increase your endurance." She ordered, "Now get to it!" When no one moved she flooded the area with killing intent and shouted, "ARE YOU DEAF! I SAID GET MOVING!" She smirked as all four dashed for the nearest tree. Leaning back against the tree trunk she sighed and closed her eyes. It was a good time for a nap.

Not ten seconds had passed before her eyes snapped open in surprise. She'd just sensed something in the area that was rather similar to what she and the other awakened Senshi gave off, though it defiantly wasn't the same thing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small calculator like device. It was one of the first generation communicators that they had once used when they were first awakened in Japan over a hundred fifty millennia earlier. She quickly dialled several number in it waited. A moment later the small screen in bottom right corner turned on it a fuzz of static. The back of Hinata's head appeared through the haze.

"No I haven't finished the map so stop calling me Ino." She said irritably.

Naruto giggled slightly and said, "Sorry, wrong blonde."

Hinata spun around in surprise. "Oops. Sorry Naruto. What do you want? I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment making a map for Ino and I to use to search the area." She said apologetically.

"You can use this thing as a link to scan the area around me right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blinked, surprise showing in her pale eyes. "Yeah, why? Do you need me to scan for something?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "I thought I sensed some kind of magic around here. I can't pinpoint its location thought." She said.

Hinata smirked. "Luckily I managed to get a geological scan of that area so I shouldn't have a hard time locating the source." She said, turning away from the screen. The sound of a keyboard being used came to her. "Ah found it… Three hundred meters east… and twenty meters down? Its in some kind of underground chamber… Man made I think. Lets see if I can find an entrance… Twelve hundred meters north-east of your position is an old ruin. If I'm reading this right that's where you'll find an entrance." Hinata turned back to the screen. "I'll get Ino and meet you there. We'll be better off making sure this isn't something that'll come back to haunt us later."

"Your right. I'll meet the two of you there." Naruto said, turning off the communicator and pocketing it. She glanced at her temporary students, only to find them hard at work, too fearful to look at her. She stood up and pulled out a compass. After determining which way was northeast she disappeared from the clearing.

--Author's notes--

I think that's a good place to stop for now. Next chapter will have a bit of fighting and a lot of background story in it, so stay tuned for your next instalment of _Crystal Past, Golden Future._

Anyways review and give me some constructive criticism. I always enjoy hearing about ways I can improve so don't be shy to tell me. Also I will release the Kyuubi on anyone who flames me. My definition of a flame is something stupid like saying it sucks and then not telling me why or saying its because of a plot element like Naruto being a girl or something stupid like that.

So until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
